Many people (e.g., consumers) have used items they no longer want, including such items as clothes, children's toys, tools and the like. It is hard for people to liquidate unwanted, used items. Certain items, especially those valued at less than $100, are particularly hard to liquidate. There are several methods by which people attempt to liquidate unwanted, used items. However, each method suffers from various drawbacks.
Some people who wish to sell unwanted, used items place flyers on bulletin boards. However, there is significant time and expense in printing flyers and traveling to each location where a flyer is to be posted. Once posted, there is no way of knowing whether or not the flyer has been torn down, damaged by weather, or the like. Moreover, even if a prospective buyer calls the seller, both sides must deal with the anxiety of meeting a stranger before the prospective buyer can meaningfully observe the subject item. That is, the buyer is limited to whatever pictures the seller has included in the flyer.
Print classifieds in local newspapers present another option. However, it is expensive to place a classified ad, making it cost prohibitive to list low-value items for sale. It also takes a significant amount of time to list a used item for sale in the classifieds. Moreover, space is extremely limited for sellers to advertise items, so textual descriptions must be so concise that they are not very informative. And, space limitations make printing pictures of items impractical. Even if a seller chooses to place a classified ad, the ad is not made available to prospective buyers right away. Rather, the publisher must first print and distribute the paper to readers. Prospective buyers must inefficiently read through irrelevant listings in the hopes of coming across an item of interest. There is no way to quickly search print classifieds. Here too, counterparties must deal with the anxiety of meeting a stranger before the buyer really understands the nature and condition of the subject item. After sellers sell an item, they may still receive phone calls from prospective buyers. Short of pestering sellers, buyers have no way of knowing whether or not an item has been sold.
Other options are available on the Internet. Various online classified services are available, such as www.craigslist.com. However, local distribution is not guaranteed, and is only made possible by word-of-mouth or “viral”, organic marketing. Such online services require users to own computers, have Internet connections, and be computer literate. Further, such online services typically require users to maintain email accounts. As with print classifieds, listings do not provide much detail about the listed items. Further, listings almost never provide adequate information about the counterparty (e.g., creditworthiness, track record, etc.).
Online auctions, such as eBay, are popular, but suffer from many shortcomings. Such online services require users to own computers, have Internet connections, and be computer literate. Further, such online services typically require users to maintain email accounts. Posting items for sale or up for auction is burdensome and time consuming. Sellers must establish accounts, access accounts, transfer pictures from a digital camera to a personal computer, upload the pictures to the auction service, and take the time to type up a description of the item. Online services charge sellers to post items and may charge a percentage of the final sale price. It is hard for buyers to ask sellers questions about posted items because buyers are limited to submitting questions through email or similar asymmetrical, text-based communications tools. Thus, if a buyer has detailed questions, or simply a high volume of questions, the buyer is less likely to type up the questions, and the seller is less likely to respond to such questions. However, online auction services deter “offline” (e.g., telephonic) communications between buyers and sellers, as it may circumvent their central role, an opportunity to earn revenue from consummated transactions.
Security is a major concern with online auction services, such as eBay. Given the lack of ability to ask questions of sellers, buyers have a tough time determining the condition and authenticity of the posted goods. Counterfeits are common. Sellers can set up multiple accounts, allowing fraud to go undetected. Through one account, a seller may “shill” an auction for an item posted through another account. Shilling is where a seller submits a bid to one of his own auctions in an effort to artificially drive the price of an auction up, or to outbid a final bid that is less than the seller expected or hoped for. Because online auction services such as eBay do not adjudicate disputes between buyers and sellers, a disgruntled party's recourse is limited to submitting a poor “rating” of the counterparty. Aside from the fact that this does not prevent fraud at the outset, it is easily overcome by a bad actor, who may easily set up a new account with a “clean slate.”
Geographical distance between remote parties makes simultaneous exchange of payment for goods impossible. This leads to many problems, such as where a buyer pays before receiving simultaneity of exchange/confirmation of exchange. It also prevents buyers from paying in cash.
If a buyer and seller reach an agreement, there are significant costs and burdens associated with packing, shipping and payment processing.
Some people have “yard sales” or “garage sales”. However, yard sales are onerous and time consuming. It takes time to physically price and tag each item, advertise the sale, and move the items to the front lawn or the garage. Then, the seller must spend the day administrating the event, watching for theft and haggling with a variable of strangers who come to the seller's house. Only those people who own or rent houses can practically or easily have yard sales. The times when one can host a yard sale are limited. Often one can only have a yard sale on weekends, weather permitting. Given the limited (e.g., 1 day) duration of a yard sale, there is a naturally downward price pressure imposed on the seller, who may feel pressured to sell items at less than their fair market value, in an effort to reduce clutter. Knowing this, buyers may pester sellers with lowball offers.
In all of these systems for selling unwanted, used items, both buyers and sellers must take the time and energy to learn about a particular market or item, in order to determine a fair market value. Uneducated sellers may not know the true value, resulting in a lost opportunity. Conversely, uneducated buyers may overpay. Thus, the requisite time and energy to learn a particular market is typically only spent for higher value items (e.g., items over $100).
When the above methods fail to provide the seller with liquidity, donation may be a last resort, although many sellers do not donate the unsold items. Many items are not appropriate for donation. Some sellers are in need of cash, and cannot afford to part with potentially valuable items without receiving cash in exchange. It is difficult to find a suitable or willing donee for many types of items. Although tax deductions are available, they are sharply limited and of more value to high income individuals than to lower income individuals who would benefit more from liquidation of the underlying asset.
As a result, there remain in closets and garages everywhere items that people would love to turn into cash, if it were quick, easy and safe to do so. In a manner of speaking, only the tip of the iceberg makes it online or in the classifieds, leaving the vast majority of used goods underneath the surface, and off the market.
Mobile telephones such as cellular telephones are widely used. Most cell phones have cameras and speakerphone capability. It is estimated that 280 million camera phones will be sold in 2005. Retaining cell phone accounts is an extremely difficult and expensive problem for cell companies. Customers have little loyalty and very little incentive to stay with their current carrier. According to a 2004 study by the University of Michigan, mobile phone service was the second-lowest ranked industry for customer satisfaction. Despite statutorily mandated phone number portability, customers are effectively prevented from switching service providers as they are bound by the penalty provisions of service contracts, which customers readily or unknowingly accept in order to receive deeply discounted or free cell phones. Thus, in many cases, penalties are basically the only thing that keeps the customer from switching service providers.